1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stroller, and more particularly to a stroller having a wheel rotation control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional stroller comprises a wheel, a bottom frame, a rear frame, a rear wheel, a push handle, and a rotation control device mounted between the bottom frame and the wheel to control rotation movement of the wheel so as to control the moving direction of the stroller. However, the rotation control device is located at the front side of the stroller, so that a user located at the rear side of the stroller has to move forward to operate the rotation control device to control rotation movement of the wheel, thereby causing inconvenience to the user in operating the rotation control device.